Eclipse
by Logan Romania Rose
Summary: This is my first manga so tell me everything I need to fix please I hope you guys enjoy! We follow two beloved characters as they become a extremely cute couple and face many challenges in and out of college! (Call out any mistakes that I have made grammar or spelling please)


Her bright red eyes gazed into the horizon "ok this is gunna be hard" she thought as she walked she was trying to find the building where her dorm was. Many boys had started to stare at the girl she had beautiful long black hair with red highlights. Her dress long and extravagant, the black silk like material had golden Chinese dragons that covered most of the exterior clearly Chinese in nature but the woman wearing it from a different origin. The woman was Japanese. Her name is Mitsu Mikazuki meaning light of the new moon. She noticed the boys and just ignored them she didn't want a relationship on her first day of college.

* * *

Your probably asking what is a Japanese girl doing at an American university. Mitsu was born in Japan her parents died in a car crash and her grandparents raised her. They decided to go with Mitsu to America so they could give their granddaughter a better life. Her grandparents died of old age after they had gotten into the airport inside America. Mitsu was left on the door step of an orphanage and lived there the rest of her life, at first she only knew her name, she decided that she was going to go to college and make a successful life. While she was in the orphanage she was taught the Japanese culture and language, at a very young age the girl knew how to speak two languages, she also knew two cultures, she favored the Japanese culture however she was better at speaking Japanese than she was English.

* * *

Mitsu walked into the office of the college and walked up to the desk "konnichiwa" the lady at the desk looked up at Mitsu confused clearly not knowing what Mitsu said. Mitsu's happy and friendly expression drooped into a disappointed look with a touch of aggravation. "Sorry, hello" Mitsu said in a slightly aggravated tone. The lady at the desk had a huge grin on her face "what's your name and are you new to this institute" "My name is Mitsu Mikazuki, and yes I am new." The lady behind the desk looked at Mitsu and smiled once more. "Let me print the registration papers and find which dorm room you will be staying in or will you be staying off campus?" "On campus and I already have the papers" Mitsu pulled the papers out of the purse she was holding on her arm and handed them to the lady behind the desk. "You came prepared" "always" Mitsu replied. "Quick question do I get my syllabus from you or my teachers" Mitsu asked. The lady behind the desk laughed "from your teachers of course! Here is your schedule and map of the campus let me know if you need anything else!" She handed the papers to Mitsu and turned back to her computer.

Now that Mitsu had a map it would be much simpler to find her dorm room she was just glad she didn't have to deal with that over perky office lady again "let's just hope I don't have a roommate."

Mitsu walked into her doom and the first thing she noticed was that the room was extremely clean and even had nicely placed decorations. She was going to have a roommate and from the looks of it her roommate is going to be a guy. She knocked on the door once more but very loudly and got no response from the inside of the room, she decided to peek inside the room. Mitsu is a very timid person when it comes to a forced social situation and this was no exception.

"May I help you miss?" said a man standing in the hall. Mitsu froze in her tracks the voice was soothing and yet serious at the same time. Her eyes widened when she turned around, the boy had snow white hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The only thing she could think about was how handsome he was "Ā, iya, kare wa kawaīdesu" (Mitsu said "oh no he is cute) "thank you" the man replied Mitsu's eyes widened in shock "y... you know Japanese?" Mitsu was blushing now "Hai" (yes) the man then proceeded to try and enter the room "um excuse me this is my dorm" blushing even more now "mine as well" Mitsu entered the room six steps into the room she bowed. "My name is Mitsu Mikazuki what is yours?" "Lucas Leo Sun, call me Lucas" Lucas bowed as he introduced himself. Lucas walked over to his bed and sat down "do you want to unpack?" Mitsu looked around; she noticed that next to her bed there was a dresser. She put her bag next to it, her bag was actually bigger than you would expect she pulled out some shirts, dresses, and a few pairs of pants and laid them all in the dresser and closed it. Lucas had expected more clothing than what she actually had.

Mitsu had hopes that she wouldn't have a roommate especially a guy, she had no interest in talking to Lucas about her personal life much because she had no idea what kind of person he was. Mitsu decided to go to bed she didn't want to talk and had no other excuse plus she was relatively tired.

The next morning Mitsu woke up and Lucas was like a dream, gone. Lucas was nowhere to be found, Mitsu just ignored the fact he was gone and got into real clothes she had put on a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top, she didn't want to wear anything out of the ordinary so the boys didn't hit on her yet she knew it would happen anyway, but not from the boy she expected. Lucas walked in as she got done changing "you look as beautiful as ever" he was blushing but not as bad as Mitsu was, she had turned bright red "t...thanks I guess" she kept her normal emotionless expression and unique posture "I haven't even done my hair yet" she walking into the small bathroom in her dorm room and put her hair into a ponytail and went to class.

Classes were entirely uneventful she got her syllabus and was day dreaming about Lucas, Mitsu wanted to find out more about her strange and attractive roommate. Yet didn't know how, she was never a social person so she never confronted anyone wanting to know about their personal life she knew it was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Weeks went by months even, Mitsu hadn't talked to Lucas about HIS personal life yet she was always answering questions about hers such as her age (27) her birthday (Oct 11 1988) and what happened to her family. Yet she couldn't build enough courage to even think about asking him a question, her timid nature keeps getting the best of her. She needed someone to vent to but the only person she knew was Lucas! Finally she said it as he walked in to their dorm "Lucas? Can I ask you something?" She had a very shy tone to her voice almost if she wasn't sure of what she just said and to be honest she wasn't! "Yes Mitsu you can." "H...how old are you?" Lucas looked confused at this point he knew this wasn't like Mitsu to ask about him she never has. He replied a mere 24. Mitsu now looked slightly normal but she had a huge blush and was hiding her face with a pillow. Lucas was very confused and just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

Lucas was 24, born on December 6th, 1991. At the age of 5 Lucas's father had left him and never came back. He was a poor family anyway so his mother had to work 3 jobs to even be able to pay for the house and important things like water and food. In High school Lucas had to learn a second language, he decided to take a Japanese course to learn the culture and the language little did he know, it would be actually useful. When he was old enough he had to work as well but when he was 19 his mother died of cancer. Lucas left alone and afraid noticed he couldn't get a job without a college degree so he saved his money for four years, the boy wanted to become a history teacher, it paid decently and he got to work with kids. Lucas loved kids he always volunteered when it came to working with them.

* * *

It was 2 am Mitsu woke to a very strange noise; she had never heard it before. Mitsu was extremely curious of what she heard she went to get up but she saw Lucas he was laying in his bed like normal but his blue eyes were open and he was holding his hand out signaling for Mitsu to stop moving he pointed to the bathroom the light was on and the front door broken in. Mitsu quietly got out of her bed and moved towards the wall that separated the bedroom from the bathroom. She heard someone rustling around in the bathroom it sounded like they were looking for something. Mitsu peered around the corner to see who the intruder was. It was one of Lucas's teachers!

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Mitsu said as she leaned in the door frame of the bathroom. The man, who was looking in Lucas's stuff, looked over at Mitsu and glared at her "oh petty girl this is none of your concern" "uh actually yes it is you kicked in my door and now you're digging threw my friends stuff!" She exclamed. The man now aggravated lunged at Mitsu with the knife he had on his hip, quickly Mitsu tried dodging but failed to do so in time, barely scratching her across the check, while distracted with the cut on her face the man lunged again but this time pulling Mitsu's body against his, stabbing her in the stomach. "Mitsu! No!" Lucas cried out, jumping out of his bed and punching the man in the side of the head as hard as he can. Lucas was actually fairly strong but this only fazed the man, he looked over at Lucas with a smile even a demon would consider scary. The man mumbled a few words but Lucas couldn't understand what he said, the man still holding Mitsu threw the girl into the wall and took the knife out of her letting the blood flow out of the gash above her belly button. Lucas worried about his friend and secretly his senpai, he needed to escape the man, or risk his life. Lucas decided to take the man to the ground quickly running in the small room Lucas jumped and put both of his feet on the man's chest and pushed sending the man onto the ground and Lucas into a beautiful back flip when the both of the men landed Lucas took his chance and leaped on top of the man and put all his force into his fists hitting the man over and over again brutally beating the face of the man causing major wounds and scars eventually stopping his knuckles were bleeding the intruder hardly breathing.

Lucas ran over to Mitsu still bleeding from her stomach he grabbed a towel and put it on her stomach and pressed, he took her phone and called 911 he explained what happened and that he needed an ambulance they explained that the nearest ambulance would be there in 15 minutes and that he needed to keep the towel on her wound and keep in contact with Mitsu "Mitsu your not allowed to leave me now" Mitsu's normal sparkling red eyes were now dull with barely any color "you're not allowed to leave."


End file.
